


Talk it out

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Lives, Fix It, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: The night they are finally free from the clown Richie and Eddie talk.





	Talk it out

Richie couldn’t help but constantly think about what he saw in the deadlights as he lay in bed that night after it all. Eddie had died right in front of him, impaled by the fucking clown before being pulled away from him, being forced out the cave and out the house before he sobbed in the lake with nothing left but Eddie’s blood on his glasses.

But it didn’t happen, when he finally snapped out of it Eddie was in front of him, yelling out how he thinks he killed the clown. Richie didn’t even give him time to finish before he grabbed Eddie and pushed them both out the way of the claw, watching as it crashed into rocks beside them causing them both to yell out. Eddie now underneath him as his big brown eyes looked up at him, gasping and panting at the spider claw that had just missed them both. 

But in that small moment as they looked at each other there was nothing else but them around. He was sure Eddie was about to reach a hand up and caress his face until they were pulled back to reality of what was going on around them and where they were. 

They had defeated the clown and ended up at the lake like Richie had saw, he even sobbed too, everyone surrounding him in a hug. He cried for a different reason, everyone around him most likely thought it was because it was finally over which is one reason but it was because he almost lost Eddie, he had seen it and was able to stop it before it happened, before his nightmares came true. He could feel Eddie’s hand clutching his and that was enough to help make the tears stop because Eddie was here, he was at the lake with them, complaining about how unhygienic it was too.

Back to where he is now, he lay in darkness in his bed back at the hotel. All he could think about is Eddie, what else is new? But now the fact that he might never see him again, they’ll all go back to their lives out of Derry and Richie will be just left with memories. He tried to sleep, he deserved it after all that shit he’s been through but he just couldn’t.

That’s when he heard a faint knock on his door.  
“Yeah?” He called out from his bed.  
“Hey it’s me, can I come in?” The door opened slightly to reveal Eddie, the darkness of his bedroom and the brightness of the hall made it look like Eddie had been sent by the fucking angels above.

“Sure Eddie Spaghetti!” He said with a smirk as he looked at Eddie’s unamused face.  
“Don’t call me that” Muttered Eddie as he entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and walking over to turn the bedside lamp on. He stood there in a shirt and shorts, hugging himself from the cold which in a way reminded Richie of little thirteen year old Eddie when he used to wear nothing but his polo shirt and shorts.

“Cold?”  
“Yeah do you not use the heating asshole?” Responded Eddie as Richie climbed out of bed, making his way over to his suitcase, opening it up to pull out a plain grey sweatshirt before handing it to Eddie and making his way back to his bed.  
He watched as Eddie put the sweatshirt on over his head, the clothes looking a little baggy on his smaller frame, almost enough to make Richie nervously swallow. ‘Keep the dirty thoughts out Rich’ he thought to himself as Eddie made his way to Richie’s bed, sitting down next to him. 

“Can’t sleep?” Asked Eddie as he sat down.  
Richie shrugged his shoulders “too busy thinking about your mom”  
“Really asshole?!” Responded Eddie with annoyance “she’s been dead for years have some respect” he continued causing Richie to raise his hands up in surrender “its a habit sorry” he said as Eddie rolled his eyes.

Eddie looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing, playing with the sleeve a little as a little smile appeared on his face. “Just like old times right?” Asked Eddie causing Richie’s eyebrows to furrow together with question but a smile appeared on his own face.

“Do you remember when you used to sneak into my room at night? You’d climb up and knock at the window and keep knocking until I let you in”  
“Oh my god yeah!” Exclaimed Richie in response as the memories came back to him before he started to giggle “I-I remember one time I slipped and fell landing on the front pouch before I heard your mom shout ‘WHAT WAS THAT?!’” Explained Richie trying to hold his laughter in as Eddie burst out laughing at Richie’s impression of his mom as he began to remember all too well that night. 

He remembers Richie was climbing back down after spending a few hours with Eddie that night and he was on his way back down to go home. He remembers the wide eyed look on Richie’s face as he slipped and fell before watching Richie through his window as he got up and ran, scurrying to grab his bike while his mom was on her way to the front door to chase whoever it was off their porch. He remembers going back to bed, struggling to keep still as his body shook under the sheets because he was laughing so hard that he had tears coming down his face. He struggled so hard to pretend he was asleep as his mom came into his room to check on him that night.

“I remember watching you through my window as you-you ran to get your bike before my mom caught you, I almost got in trouble! I tried to pretend to sleep but I couldn’t stop laughing”  
explained Eddie, trying to hold his laughter in as he explained, Richie fell back on the bed, clutching his stomach as he laughed, also screaming, they were pretty sure that they had probably woke up the rest of the losers with their laughter but they didn’t care.

As the laughter died down Eddie smiled back at Richie before looking down at the sweatshirt again at the sleeves that were a little too long for him. “I remember one time...you had knocked on my window and I was crying...I had argued with my mom because I wanted to hang out with you guys and she wouldn’t let me...I snuck out to try and find you guys and ended up running into Bowers insted, the asshole shoved me in the dirt and hit me...I ended up running back home crying” Started Eddie and Richie looked at the sad smile on Eddie’s face as he continued to play with the sleeves.

“That night you knocked on my window, I tried to ignore it but the asshole you are you didn’t stop knocking until I opened...do you remember that night?” Asked Eddie as he looked up at Richie.  
“Yeah...yeah I do” he remembers how sad Eddie looked as he tried to open the window for him, his big brown eyes looking up at him all glossed over with tears. The moment Richie had asked him what’s wrong he broke down crying.

“You were wearing a hoodie and you took it off to give to me” he said with a soft smile “you stayed the whole night and told me that you’d always protect me” he continued before looking up at Richie “you kept your promise” he said causing Richie to raise his eyebrows a little at him. 

The deadlights...he saved Eddie from the fate of that fucking clown.  
“You saw me didn’t you...”  
“What makes you think that?-“  
“Because of how quick you pulled me away?...just don’t lie to me Rich...it’s okay” he continued as Richie looked up at him, this sad look in Eddie’s eyes. 

Richie sighed before a quiet “Yeah” left his lips “and in that moment I wanted to die too...I wanted that goddamn cave to fall on top of me so that I could die with you, everything felt so real because of everything that happened after, defeating the clown and us at the lake except you weren’t there and I felt like my goddamn guts were in my mouth” Richie hated how embarrassed he began to feel as he could feel his throat going tight as tears threatened to leave.

“I had to act quick once I realised what was about to happen because I couldn’t go through that pain, I can’t live a life without you Eddie I just can’t” he said before he felt it building up to something else, fuck it, it’s now or never and he may never get this chance to tell him.

“I love you Eddie” he said, voice almost a whisper as Eddie reached forward to take his hand.  
“I love you too-“  
“No Eddie you don’t get it! I don’t love you the way you think I-“  
Okay Richie wasn’t expecting that, Eddie lips were on his!? Oh my god Eddie’s lips were on his! He froze, his now shaking hands resting on Eddie’s hips, arms now wrapping around the smaller waist as he pulled him into his lap as he kissed him back. 

Eddie’s hands were in his hair and it was better than anything he had ever imagined, thirteen year old him was doing fucking kart wheels right now. Richie was the one to finally pull away before pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead. They were both quiet a moment as they caught their breath, head resting against each other’s before Eddie was the first one to break the silence “h-how long?” He asked.

Richie nervously swallowed “since I was thirteen” he muttered before a smile spread on Eddie’s face.  
“Me too” he said causing Richie to pull his head away from Eddie’s.  
“W-what?!”  
Eddie chuckled as he shook his head “I always tried to get your attention, I even climbed into the hammock with you and you didn’t think anything of it?!” Exclaimed Eddie.  
“Dude?! I climbed up your house most nights to hang out with you, and one time just about escaped a beating from your mom because I slipped and you didn’t think anything of that?! I never did that for anyone else Ed’s!”  
“-hey don’t call me that!...I just...I didn’t realise you felt that way about me until back there, the way you where looking at me after you pulled me away...the feelings had been there the whole time and we were too stupid to see it” 

It was quiet between the two again, one of Richie’s thumbs pressed against Eddie’s back gently swiping up and down. “Where does this leave us now?” Asked Richie.  
“I um...I’m getting a divorce, I had thought about it for a while but I couldn’t bring myself to do it...until I came back here, seeing you guys again...seeing you...I called Myra before knocking on your door” explained Eddie causing Richie to raise his eyebrows with surprise. 

“I mean you basically married your mom I imagine the Sex wa-“  
“Okay that’s enough dickward we never ha-“ that’s when Eddie stopped himself as Richie raised his eyebrows again at him.  
“You never?” He asked quietly.  
Eddie sighed “we kissed and hugged but that was about it we never...slept together or did anything like that” he muttered quietly.  
“So you’re a-“  
“Yes I’m a virgin asshole! Do you have to be a dick about it?” Snapped Eddie.

“Sorry I’m just surprised that’s all” Responded Richie before he could feel his own body growing warm, hands holing Eddie a littler tighter “do-do you want me to be your first?” He asked, for once actually feeling nervous. Eddie looked at him with surprise and Richie could see a tint of pink appear on Eddie’s cheeks as he nervously swallowed, shifting a little in Richie’s lap.  
“Y-Yeah...but not here, god knows how many health regulations this place has broke” Responded Eddie nervously before looking around at the place with disgust.

“What? You sure you’re gonna be able to resist this tonight?” Smirked Richie, pulling one arm away from Eddie’s body, leaning back and motioning his arm towards his body causing Eddie to scoff before shoving him back.  
“No you’re going down with me!” Called out Richie a little too loud as he pulled Eddie down with him causing him to yelp with surprise before landing on top of Richie. Both pausing, looking at each other before they burst out laughing, they must have been laughing too loud because they next thing they hear is Ben calling out.

“Hey guys could you keep it down?!” He called out in the most polite way possible causing them both to stop.  
“Yeah some of us are trying to sleep!” Joined in Bev but Richie could hear the smile in her words.  
“Sorry guys!” Yelled Richie in response before it was quiet again as he turned to look at Eddie who still kind of lay on top of him, his chest resting on Richie’s and his arms too. 

Richie looked at Eddie’s face taking all his features in, yes he’s much older now but it’s still the same cute little Eddie from all those years ago, same smile too. He reached his hand out, careful not to caress the cheek with the bandage on as his thumb gently stroked backwards and forwards across his cheek.  
“So what happens tomorrow, you going back there?” Asked Richie softly.

“I...I was kind of hoping to go with you?” He said softly as he looked at Richie.  
“Really?”  
“Of course really, why else would I say it asshole?” Responded Eddie but there was no harshness in his words.  
“Just making sure....you’re not going to turn into the clown and beg me to kiss you are you?” Chuckled Richie causing Eddie to laugh and shake his head wondering why Richie would even think that.  
“So what time we leaving?” Asked Eddie causing Richie to shrug his shoulders “afternoon?” He suggested as Eddie looked back with a smile “afternoon it is” he said softly before pulling away to lie down beside him.

A soft whine left Eddie as he stretched his arms up as he finally grew tired, Richie’s sweatshirt and his own shirt underneath rising up a little which caused Richie to pause. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows with confusion at the look on Richie’s face. “What?” He asked, he yelped with surprise as Richie leaned forward and pulled the shirt and sweatshirt up to reveal his torso.

“What the fuck dude you’re ripped? You’re 40! Who has time for that shit?!” He exclaimed.  
“Yeah I work out at the gym so what?!” Snapped back Eddie, pulling the shirts he was wearing back down as Richie shook his head “nothing I, I just wasn’t expecting that but I like what I see Eddie Spaghetti” he said with a smirk, pulling Eddie into a kiss before he could complain about the nickname. 

The kiss was only quick as Eddie pulled away before they settled into a comfortable position on the bed. Richie’s wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him close to him as they both had smiles on their faces. The moment reminding them both of those nights in Eddie’s bed, under the covers with a flashlight, reading comics and eating Eddie’s secret stash of sour patch candies that Eddie’s mom would probably have an aneurysm if she knew he had. Those nights where it was nothing else but them, looking at Eddie snuggled up next to him in his sweatshirt, close to drifting off Richie knew that this is how it always should have been....him and Eddie together.


End file.
